


Gone wild

by Paper_Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hux is So Done, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You’re a new general of the First Order. You take care of one of the teams and truth is you and general Hux don’t like each other. But after little accident that happened to him everything is changing. You find out that raw general Hux has a crush on you. Same as you have for him.





	Gone wild

You were with Armitage in his chamber. 

“You look like a mess…” You muttered wrapping bandages around Hux’s torso. “Sometimes… I have a feeling that you like it when they hurt you.” You sighed deeply watching his devastated face.

Hissing from time to time, Hux remained silent. 

He only briefly nodded listening to your words. 

“None of your business, Y/N. The fact they picked you for a new general of planning team doesn’t change fact I am the ruler on my ship. So stop playing solicitous, okay?”

“Ruler on the ship?” You laughed. “Let’s be honest, Hux. No one treats you here like a real general. Right now… You are just a Kylo’s bitch. Look at yourself! Where is great general Hux? I just see a child. Thin as a piece of paper and as useless.” You smiled and pressed hand onto his wound. “Ren uses you as his own punching bag. You are nothing here, Armitage.”

Hux huffed a bit before pushing you away and getting up from the chair. 

“I don’t remember that I asked you about your fucking opinion, Y/N.”

His eyes were drilling you to the brim. His jawline was clenched and whole body tensed as he threw shirt on his shoulders.

You patted his shoulder. 

“This is not my opinion. This is a real fact, Hux. I will be in my office.”

You waved your hand and then left the chamber.

He went few times around his chamber, at the end Hux sat heavily on the chair hitting hand against the counter of his desk.

You were working on the one of highest position and Hux already has heated you, mostly for your confidence and composure.

_________________

After few hours you knocked to his door. 

“Hux? Can I come in?” You asked softly.

Sometimes you hated that man but if fact you were worried about him.

There was no response from his side.

Instead, Kylo Ren, who was casually passing you by, gave you a mean look. 

“If you look for him, check on bridge. I saw him leaving chamber some time ago.”

“What a man…” You muttered and bowed your head. 

“Thank you, Ren.” You simply said and quickly went to check the bridge.

_______________

“Are you fucking deaf!?” Hux, waving his hands, was screaming at one person of the radar crew. “I’ve told you all many times to check twice before reporting to me, haven’t I!?” Ginger man rolled his eyes rubbing his temples. “For Supreme Leader’s sake! Can you at least do one fucking thing in a proper way from the beginning to the end!?”

You smiled softly watching whole situation for a moment. 

“Armitage. Watch out and calm down. I am not gonna patch you up when your stitches will snap again.” You walked to him. 

“How do you feel?”

“How do I feel?!” He growled through clenched teeth watching you. “Me? Oh, Y/N, I feel amazing! Look at me! How could I not feel wonderful!?” He was raising his voice gradually, completely not paying attention to other people gathered on the bridge. “And guess what?! I don’t need your fucking fake attention! YES. I am here. YES. I’m still alive feeling well enough to keep the authority in my hand. And YES. I am not gonna give up. So now, please…” Suddenly he lowered his tone. Only to scream using all air gathered in his lungs. 

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BRIDGE! Every-fucking-one!!!!”

You rolled your eyes listening to his screams. 

You were used to them just like everyone on the ship. 

“Whatever you say, Hux.” You growled and left ‘his’ bridge.

For you this was the most annoying thing in him. 

Not paying too much attention to other stuff, you simply walked to your chamber.

Hux spent rest of the day on the bridge, screaming and being highly offended.

People were glad when he finally got off and headed to his chamber.

________________

Millicent was napping on his chair when he got to his chamber.

Hux flopped on bed sighing heavily. He reached to his pocket and pulled out pack of cigarettes. He lit one and inhaled with smoke. 

“What a fucking day…” Man mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile, you were in your office filling some documents for Ren.

You were thinking about Armitage whole time. 

He was weird person to you. Sometimes he was calm and submissive but most of the time he was agressive trying to keep control fully in his hands.

You thought about this for a while before you decided to visit him in his chamber

Armitage was struggling with bandages. 

“Fucking shit…” He was cursing from time to time.

When he spotted you, he stiffened. 

“Y/N!”

You just smiled at him watching his battered body. 

“Oh, Armitage… Do you need a hand?” You asked softly entering the room.

He growled deeply. 

“No. Go away. I am fine.”

He tried to wrap bandage around his chest but he failed once again. 

“Fuck.”

You rolled your eyes and walked to him closer. 

Taking bandage into your hand you looked at him. “Sorry, General. This time I need to disobey your words.”

You giggled and started to carefuly wrap bandage around his stomach. 

“You should watch out… I have no idea who had patched you up… But those stitches are weak as Ren’s selfcontrol.”

He blinked but remained silent. 

“You know nothing about that scum. Don’t say his name around me, Y/N. Unless you wanna be fired.”

“Well. I saw his 'selfcontrol’, so yes. I know something about him.” You looked him in the eye and laughed. “Hux, all you can do is poke me in the nose. I am sorry but I need to check something… Tell me if it hurts.” You said and pressed your hand strongly to his side.

He whimpered and hissed loudly. 

“Watch it!” He looked at you. 

Little tears appeared in the corners of his steel eyes.

“Sorry, I had to. You know you shouldn’t walk around like this… Your ribs are broken.” You said and looked at him. 

“Armitage…” Without thinking you simply pulled him into a kiss.

He gave kiss back blinking shortly after. 

"What the fuck…” Armitage held his breath back.

“I thought about stuff you said on the bridge… Maybe this will teach you that some emotions, attention and care from other person isn’t always fake…” You muttered and kissed him again.

Armitage gave kiss back, this time he put some emotions in it. 

“It’s inappropriate. I am your boss. Kinda.”

You laughed softly. 

“Since when you are worried what is inappropriat and what is not?”

You shook your head and kissed his cheek. “You should rest. I will come back at morning to check upon you.”

Hux nodded and slowly laid down on his bed wrapping blanket around his figure.

Millicent meowed loudly and jump off the chair to join her owner in bed.

_______________

At morning you knocked to his door. 

“Armitage? Can I come in? I wanna check your ribs and… You overslept. I brought you breakfast.”

But there was no response from his side.

You shook your head and simply entered his chamber.

Hux was fully asleep cuddling with Millicent who was purring loudly.

You put tray on the desk and walked to bed. 

“Armitage… Good morning. Time to get up.” You said quietly and gently stroked his hair.

He opened eyes looking at you. 

“Hey, sweetie… I meant.. Hi, Y/N…” Man muttered softly.

You giggled and smiled. 

“Hey, sweetheart. How do you feel today? What with your ribs? And I brought you breakfast and coffee.” You informed him and then pet cat’s head.

Hux grabbed you by wrist and pulled you to the bed pushing Millicent off of the bed at the same time.

You blinked and looked at him in shock. 

“Hux… What are you doing?” You asked quietly not being sure, what was actually happening.

Hux kissed you deeply. 

Taking your hand in his, he guided it straight into his boxers. “This is what you’re doing to me, Y/N..”

You kissed him back wrapping one arm around his neck.

Quiet whimper left your lips when you touched him. 

“Yes but still… You are an asshole to me.” You muttered against his lips.

“Shut that little mouth, Y/N.” Hux ordered simply, then he bit your lower lip sucking on it.

Still guiding your hand, he forced you to grab his cock.

“Now. Show me if all those rumors about your skills are true.”

“Yes, sir.”

You smiled at him and kissed him deeply as your hand started to move along his shaft squeezing him from time to time.

You growled into the kiss and then bite his lower lip pulling it gently.

“Yes.. Yes.. Just like that.” Hux’s fingers have slipped into your hair as you were giving him a handjob. “Harder, babydoll.” He moved his hand on your back to press your chest more to him.

“Mmm… Someone is sensetive, general.” You purred before kissing his neck.

Your hand started to move faster squeezing him even harder.

He moved hand at your butt spanking it strongly. 

“And someone’s fucking hot here. Strip for me.” Ginger man slipped your hand out of his boxers and pushed you off of the bed. “C'mon. Show me what you got under that uniform.”

You sighed softly and started to unbutton upper part of your uniform. 

Your shirt slowly slipped off of your shoulder revealing your red, lacy bra, then you removed the lower part of your uniform. You swung your hips a bit so he could see your matching panties. 

“Like what you see, General?”

He licked his lips slipping hand into boxers again. He started to stroke himself watching how you were moving your hips. 

“Fuck yeah.”

With second hand he gave you a sign to join him.

You purred loudly and joined him in bed, your hand gently touched his cheek before you kissed him. “What now, sir?” You whispered against his lips.

He simply slipped off his boxers and kisses you. With his fingers tangled into your hair, he pushed you down so you could wrap your mouth around him.

You wrapped your mouth around his tip and sucked him softly at first but soon you started to take his cock deeper into your mouth.

He bucked hips a bit rolling head back. 

“Yea. You’re doing a great job down there, doll.”

Meantime, Hux reached to your bra unfastening it.

You purred around his cock to create vibrations, only to make him feel good. You moved your head up and down sucking him even harder. 

Your hand gently stroked base of his cock before moving to his balls.

“Fuck..” Hux moaned lazily but when he felt your hand squeezing his balls, he couldn’t help and cum in your mouth.

You moned and swallowed everything he had given you.

You looked up at him, licking your lips. “Mmm… You are delicious, sir.” You purred before giving his cock one long lick.

Grabbing you by wrists he pulled you on top of him. 

“I know you want this cock to fuck your sweet pussy..” Hux smirked at you while rubbing over your yet slick folds. “Mmm, yes. I knew you’ll be wet for me.”

“Sure I want it sir and I am wet evertime I see you. Every day and every night when I touch myself while thinking of you.” You whispered and kissed his neck rolling your hips only to press yourself more to him.

Hux grabbed his cock and ran tip along your slickness. 

Then with a slight movement, he slipped into you.

“Oh fuck… So tight..” He put hands on your hips admiring your curves.

“Just for you sir.” You purred and then moaned rolling your hips for him.

You were dreaming about this moment for a really long time.

“Please… Fuck me, sir. I am your loyal slut.”

Hux smirked as you were riding him. 

Man leant up to you to close his mouth on your hard nipples. He sucked while swirling tongue around each of them. His hands were on your butt squeezing and spreading it slowly.

You whimpered moving up and down his thick cock, he was filling you up perfectly. “Please, sir… Fuck me harder. Make me yours. I don’t want anyone else.” You moaned wrapping arms around his neck.

Hux pulled you to his chest locking your hands with his own above his head, he punded so hardly into your pussy keeping you in place.

Long, loud moans were leaving your lips with his every thrust. “Armitage… I am so close. Please, fuck me harder.”

Man bit on your neck slipping out of you and spanking your butt. He pressed your stomach to the matress and slipped back in from behind. Grabbing your butt Hux was pushing himself as deep as it was possible.

You whimpered his name so loudly that probably whole ship could hear it but you didn’t care. You pressed your face to the mattress and moaned even louder while your hands clutched the sheets. “Fuck… Armitage…” You whimpered before cumming hard around his shaft.

It didn’t make him stop. 

Hux fucked you harder slipping in and out if you. 

“Yeah.. Yeah… Fuck you, cunt!”

He spanked your buttock and kept on pushing slipping hand between your thighs to rub on your pussy.

You let out next loud whimper when he continued to fuck you hard, you were too sensitive now. “Armitage… more… I think that soon I will cum again.” You moaned and nuzzled your face into one of his pillows inhaling his scent.

He slipped out of you only to lay down between your thighs. 

He grabbed them and pulled you down on his face closing his mouth on your clit. 

He swirled tongue around your folds humming loudly.

You moaned and your hands moved into his hair, pulling his face even closer. 

“Eat this pussy out, general.” You hummed loudly. You could feel how your legs were shaking.

Stroking over your thighs Hux was licking along your cunt. 

At the same time man was sucking on your clitoris with his eyes on you still. 

After while he licked his fingers and pushed them into you.

When he pushed his long fingers in you all you could do was let out a loud scream. 

You gasped and looked down at him, taking fact that you were sensitive after last orgasm, it didn’t take long before you cum again.

He smiled kissing your pussy. 

Hux licked you further sucking on all juices you had given him. 

“You’re delicious, Y/N…” He purred brushing his cheek over your inner thigh.

He pushed you off of his face and when you were laying comfortably on his bed, man took place behind you and slipped his yet hard length back into you. Hux squeezed your hip when he started to pound slowly into you.

You pressed your back against his chest and purred quietly, your body relaxed because of his slow movements. Your hand moved back and slowly slid into his hair. 

“Mmm… you are amazing, Armitage. I underestimated you.” You said as your hand moved down to his cock so you could stroke as much of it as you only could.

He was nibbling on your nape cupping your breasts. 

His movements were slow and long, his cock stretching your pussy nicely. “Shit… So tight. So juicy..” He was whispering in deep tone of his, straight into your ear.

You let out a moan at the sound of his voice. 

“Just for you, general… My pussy is all yours.” You whispered back and turned your head so you could kiss him.

His lips crushed on yours. The kiss was long and tender.

After few longer moments you could feel how his massive cock started throbbing in you. 

“Fuck… Fuck, your pussy… So sweet.. Feels amazing…. Fuck!” He grunted deeply before he cum in you.

You moaned and growled against his lips then you kissed him deeply. 

“Being filled by your cum feels amazing, General.” You whispered.

Being buried into you, Hux nuzzled to your nape holding you as close as he only could. 

“I won’t let you out.”

You giggled. 

“I thought you hate everyone and everything, Armitage.” You said and moved your hand back to stroke his hair. “Maybe let’s lie down in more comfortable position, sweetie?”

He said nothing but simply slipped his cock out of you. 

“Sure, Y/N.”

You sighed and nuzzled to his chest, then you looked up at him and smiled. “What the fuck was that, Hux? Since when you even know how to love?” You asked and sat up.

He was running fingers along curve of your waist. 

“Only special persons deserve my full attention.”

“I ask for real now..” You said looking at him. “I heard that General Hux is a cold, cruel man… And here? And how I deserved this full attention?”

“You’re a good tactician. And not only that. You’re also a beautiful woman. And I like to be surrounded by beauty.”

You looked down at his chest and bandages there. “Do you think that color red is beautiful?” You asked and then looked at his face.

“Yes. I love this color. Why?” He frowned a bit.

“Because… Your stitches snapped and you are bleeding out. Like right now.” You said and pointed at his now red bandage then got up from bed to find aid kit.

He looked down at his chest. 

“Oh fuck!” He growled angrily sitting up. “Still. It was worth it.” Hux hissed a bit.

You laughed and returned to him with aid kit. 

“Let’s make a deal. Now… You will be a good boy and you will let me take care of you but… You have to stay in bed for the rest of the week. I will make sure that you are getting better… And that you will get this pussy every day. If you refuse, I will leave you here so you can bleed out. What do you say, General? Deal?” You asked looking at him.

He smirked shaking his head slightly. 

“If I will be getting this pussy every single day then yes.”

He clenched teeth when you were cleaning the wounds. Hux remained silent even if the feeling was burning his senses.

You were quick but precise, it was an easy task for you. 

When you were done you simply stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. “Armitage…”

“Yes?” He asked as he got up from bed and went to his closet.

“I love you.” You said simply.

He put on fresh shirt and looked at you above his shoulder. 

“Same here, Y/N. Love ya too.”


End file.
